


(p)ink butt

by yuraxchan



Series: Little Piece of Heaven [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass fetish, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Slight Mention of Blood, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin tattooed Sehun's name on his ass. Kyungsoo is mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(p)ink butt

**Author's Note:**

> Another episode of our Little Piece of Heaven!AU to end 2015 ♥

 

  
In Kyungsoo’s opinion, Sehun wasn’t the only weird specimen in his friend’s couple. On dark times, Jongin could be the stupidest person on earth, and sadly, his cuteness couldn’t save him from the embarrassment.  Kyungsoo hesitated between being glad and horrified that Jongin didn’t tell him his amazing—read: stupid—idea before he acted on it. Had he known, Kyungsoo could have prevented the worse from happening. He would have saved Jongin’s beautiful asset from being ruined _forever_. Kyungsoo would have stopped time before the apocalypse occurred. At least, _in theory_.  
  
One day everything was fine, birds were singing and Kyungsoo could ogle Jongin’s ass in peace, the day after there was no Jongin butt in sight on campus.  
  
Something wasn’t right.  
  
Sehun reluctantly agreed to let Kyungsoo in when he barged into the younger’s room, only because Jongin whined pitifully, wanting to see his best friend. And well, how could Sehun resist his boyfriend’s whiny voice and cute pout? He couldn’t. If Kyungsoo thought it was weird that Sehun was home, he didn’t think much of it at first, because he was a guy on a mission. #WhereIsJonginsButt. When he entered the bedroom though, all hell broke loose.  
  
Gasping, he opened his mouth and stared at Jongin’s naked ass as the younger boy laid on his stomach on the bed. Kyungsoo wasn’t that shocked to see his best friend stark naked—they went way back together after all and he knew that ass (and body) like the back of his hand thank you very much—no, what scandalized him was the black ink engraved on his skin. _Yes_ , he had found _the_ butt, but it wasn’t the same butt as yesterday, the butt he cherished for months, the butt he couldn’t keep his eyes off. The glorious butt was no more.  
  
 ** _Se. Hun_**.  
  
Two syllable. One name. One person. One nightmare.  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t know what happened then, he may have fainted because the next thing he knew he was lying next to Jongin, the younger looking down at him in worry. “Hyung?” he mumbled gently. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo muttered. “I think. I mean, I am pretty sure I was hallucinating earlier. You’ll find it ridiculous but I thought you had tattooed Sehun’s name on your ass. Crazy right?” Forcing a laugh, he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his trembling wrist. The summer heat must have gotten to his head.  
  
Jongin frowned and pouted before worrying at his lower lip. “It wasn’t a dream, hyung!” he whispered. “I wanted to surprise Sehun since he got a piercing _down there_ for me.”  
  
Surely Jongin was joking, _right?_  
  
Sitting carefully on the bed, Kyungsoo casted a skeptical look in Sehun’s direction, his expression guarded. The latter smirked in response, glowing. “Isn’t he sweet?” he cooed. “Now, he’s officially _mine_.”   
  
Gulping, Kyungsoo ducked his head to gaze at Jongin’s reddened ass cheeks. “ ** _Se”_** was written on one cheek, “ ** _Hun”_** on the other one in big black ink. Jongin tattooed Sehun’s name on his ass. Kim Jongin tattooed his dumb boyfriend’s name on his ass, Kyungsoo’s best friend tattooed the name of Kyungsoo’s arch nemesis on his ass, Kyungsoo’s first love _just_ tattooed the love of his life’s name. On. His. Delicious. Ass.  Kyungsoo saw red.  
  
“How could you taint this beautiful being?” he asked tearfully, his heart beating frantically in his chest.  
  
“What? You mean Jongin?” Sehun inquired, confused.  
  
“You tainted his soul, and now his body too? How could you!” Kyungsoo screamed, getting up from the bed. “Jongin’s ass is ruined now and it’s all because of you!”  
  
Sehun snickered at that, coughing into his hands to hide it. “Jongin’s butt is perfect. Perfect-est butt ever. A+ bubble butt. Comfy. Plump. It jiggles too. A very nice butt indeed.” He smirked. “You should try it! Oh, no. Wait. You can’t anymore. It’s _mine_!”  
  
With a huff, Kyungsoo stormed off. His poor, _poor_ Jongin. He would take revenge. Oh Sehun would pay for this outrage, he would make sure of it.  
  
“Why is Kyungsoo angry?” Jongin whined, hiding his face in his pillow. “He didn’t like it?”  
  
Sehun sighed, annoyed that Jongin thought so highly of his best friend’s opinion. Well, enough to doubt his decision of tattooing Sehun’s name on his ass.  
  
Truthfully, Sehun was surprised too. He _really_ didn’t know okay! After class, Jongin disappeared god knew where and came back to the dorm walking funny, his eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
Sehun thought the worst, of course. _Who had hurt his baby???_ But then Jongin was closing the door and taking off his clothes at the speed of light, sending them flying everywhere in the room and muttering to himself.  
  
“Wow, are you that happy to see me?” he joked, confused. Jongin wasn’t the type to undress and jump his boyfriend in the spur of the moment—not that Sehun would mind.  
  
But Jongin quickly made his way towards him and threw himself into his arms, muffling his sobs into Sehun’s hoodie. A little scared, Sehun could only hold him tight and wait for Jongin to talk to him. The younger sniffled before pulling away from him, looking up at his boyfriend’s face with tears still running down his face and snots sliding down his nose.  
  
 _Ew_. Okay. Sehun might have a little bit optimistic—Jongin wasn’t _always_ attractive. Hiding a grimace, he threaded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, whispering him words of comfort. “What is it? Are you hurt somewhere? Do you want to lie down?” he asked gently.  
  
Jongin shook his head, sniffling some more. “I have a surprise for you.” He detached himself from Sehun then and turned around, offering his boyfriend the perfect view of his amazing—  
  
Wait. Why was Jongin’s ass so red? Splotchy? With a weird sort of creamy white stuff on it? (No, it wasn’t his cum, sadly) And…was it black ink? Sehun gawped at his boyfriend, his mind processing the information. Jongin tattooed something on his butt.  Sehun couldn’t read what it was though, so he had to wait until Jongin was done bawling his eyes out to hear it from his mouth.  
  
“Your name,” he whispered shyly, a gentle smile gracing his plump lips.  
  
Sehun was kind of hyped about it, giddy even. Fucking ecstatic. And who wouldn’t? His boyfriend tattooed _his_ name on _his_ ass after all. It was like, better than marriage—and definitely better than a ring. Jongin would always wear Sehun’s name on his butt cheeks. Until deaths did them apart. It was fucking extraordinary okay!  He couldn’t wait to have a piece of that _branded_ ass.  
  
But until then, he would show Jongin how much he appreciated it; how much he was happy with the idea of Jongin belonging to him. Sehun didn’t mind having to take care of Jongin’s butt cheeks— _tattoos_ —for a few days, cleaning up, massaging and putting cream on them until they fully healed. Because the faster it healed the faster Sehun could tap dat pert booty. He would make sure to reward Jongin for being the absolute sweetest boyfriend ever. Jongin’s pain wouldn’t be for nothing.  
  
It was a fact well known around campus that Sehun hated it when Jongin cried. He would destroy everything and everyone who made his boyfriend sad. The only time he allowed it were when Jongin cried happy tears or, you know, pleasure tears—Jongin was really pretty when he cried as Sehun fucked him hard and fast, begging for his boyfriend to go harder, that he could take it.  
  
His sweet baby Jongin. His. All his.   
  
And did Sehun say he particularly loved it when Jongin’s tattooed butt cheeks jiggled as he walked naked? It was kind of nice—and funny—to see his name bouncing with Jongin’s ass as he moved around the room. Sehun could never resist giving his boyfriend’s butt a slap, marveling at the sight of the reddening skin around his name after he did. It was a new kind of tattoo each time, never at the same place, but a _temporary_ one.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the next weeks, Kyungsoo didn’t show up and avoided meeting his friends, still upset about the whole tattoo thing. He would glare at Sehun everytime their eyes would meet. Jongin was feeling guilty and he wanted his best friend back. But he didn’t regret his decision, he would never. Not only because he liked it, but because Sehun was glowing these days, and it was all because of Jongin’s surprise. His boyfriend was being all cute and careful with him, taking care of him and his butt like the good and attentive boyfriend he was. Jongin liked it very much.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin’s skin was usually very sensitive but since he made the tattoos, it became worse. When they finally healed—after lots of sobbing, panic attacks and ugly crying on Jongin’s part because _Sehun it hurts, my butt is on fire_ or _Oh my god, is that blood?! Why is my butt bleeding?!—_ Jongin found himself jumping each time something came in contact with his inked cheeks. His boxers, the sheets, water, his jeans, Sehun’s hands. Everything made him feel funny and desperately turned on.  
  
At first, he wouldn’t tell Sehun, because he thought his boyfriend would make fun of him or find him weird. But eventually, Sehun noticed Jongin was always trying to shy away from his touch, particularly when his hands came in contact with his boyfriend’s butt. It didn’t take long for him to connect the dots and he coaxed the truth out of Jongin’s mouth.  
  
“Come on, tell me!” he chuckled, tickling his boyfriend. “Jongiiiin!”  
  
Jongin giggled and tried to wiggle out of Sehun’s grip, fidgeting and squirming to get free. As he moved, the tissue of his boxers started to become uncomfortable and itchy on his skin. He could already feel the telltale signs of the heat spreading through his body and it made him flush in shame. Jongin knew he would soon become hard and there was no way he could hide it from Sehun.  
  
Freezing, he stopped squirming and looked away from Sehun’s face, blushing madly. His boyfriend didn’t immediately react, but when he did, he stared at Jongin in confusion. His boyfriend was slightly breathless and red in the face, his eyes clearly avoiding his as he munched on his lips. Frowning, Sehun poked his tummy and pecked his nose to gain his attention.  
  
“Jongin? What’s up?” he mumbled. He cupped his boyfriend’s face when the latter didn’t answer and forced him to meet his gaze. “Jongin?” he repeated, worried now.  
  
“It itches,” Jongin replied.  
  
Sehun let himself fall in the bed next to him, turning his head towards him curiously. “What itches?”  
  
“My butt.” Jongin groaned, cowering.  
  
Sehun blinked a few times, not getting it, before widening his eyes. Oh! _Oh_. Smiling, he poked Jongin’s side and hugged him tight, peppering kisses on his head. “Is it the tattoos?” he asked.  
  
“Don’t laugh!” Jongin whined. “But I feel weird since I got them, my butt is…sensitive.”  
  
Sehun perked up at that, interested. “Sensitive how?” he inquired with a low voice.  
  
“Like when you touch me, you know, when we do _things_ together.”  Jongin whispered. “My body gets warm and I feel funny.”  
  
Sehun smirked. “You’re turn on? That’s it? That’s why you’re being all shy now?”  
  
Jongin snapped his head up, annoyed. “You don’t understand! I’m turned on when something touches my butt! Something is wrong with me!”  
  
Chuckling, Sehun’s hands wandered on his boyfriend’s covered butt to squeeze it. Only it wasn’t the right thing to do because Jongin’s whole body shuddered and he accidentally kneed Sehun in the groin, the latter letting out a painful cry.  
  
“I’m sorry! Oh my god! Sehun, are you okay?” Jongin screamed frantically, panicked.  
  
“I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m fine.” Sehun groaned, cupping himself. It was more serious that he had first thought. Jongin’s sensitivity might become a problem in the future of he reacted violently each time Sehun tried to touch his ass.  
  
Crap, Sehun was fucked.  
  
(Sehun could hear Kyungsoo cackling in the distance at his misery, “If I can’t have the butt, no one will.”)

 


End file.
